


Kitchen Table Polyamory

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Metamours [4]
Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Feelings Jam, M/M, Polyamory, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack finds out about the whole "poly" thing. It gets... interesting.





	Kitchen Table Polyamory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiq2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiq2004/gifts).



> Edited by Angel!

"So Jack is gonna be crashing with us for three days before the tour?"

Suzy's voice was tinny through the speaker. 

"Yeah," said Arin. "I'm sorry."

He was driving towards the airport.

"Nobody else can put him up?"

"Not really, no," said Arin. "He said he'd make it up to us. I know it's super inconvenient. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Suzy sighed.

"I know you wouldn't do it if it wasn't a last case scenario," Suzy said. "I was just hoping... you know, we could have a nice date night before the concert, since you and Dan are leaving on the same day."

... crap.

Arin had forgotten about that.

"We'll figure something out," said Suzy.

"I'll make it up to you," Arin said, as he chose his exit. 

"I know," said Suzy. "I love you."

"Love you too," said Arin, and then she was hanging up. 

At least he'd already told Dan, and Dan had taken it pretty well.

He was bummed, but at least he knew what it was like, being on the road.

They'd have a chance to be some kind of romantic... at some point. 

Just not right now.

* * * 

Jack looked like death warmed over. 

"I'm so sorry," he said, and he was staring up at Arin with huge blue eyes. 

There were circles under them.

"Don't worry about it," said Arin, and he offered Jack a hug.

Jack took it, almost burrowing in, and he was warm and he smelled like plane.

Ew.

But he was sagging against Arin in something like exhaustion and something like... something else.

Arin couldn't tell. 

"I'm tired," said Jack, and he sounded pitiful. "Can we go back to yours? I just wanna sleep on your guest bed for like... twenty years."

"You can't sleep for twenty years," said Arin. "We've got shit to do."

"I know," Jack said into Arin's shoulder, "but still."

Arin made a sympathetic noise, patting him on the back.

"Shall we?"

"Let's do it," said Jack, and he uncuddled, his long limbs back to himself, grabbing his duffel bag and made his way towards the door.

* * *

"I'm gonna make this up to you guys," said Jack, as they drove down the road, towards Suzy and Arin's house. "I'll make you guys dinner, or... something."

"Suzy will be fine," said Arin. "She's just not used to new people in her space, you know?"

"Right," said Jack. "I'll try to be as unobtrusive as possible."

"You can be unobtrusive?" 

Arin tried to keep his tone teasing, but he still caught sight of Jack's face falling. 

"That was a dickish thing to say," said Arin. 

"A little bit," Jack admitted.

"I'm sorry about that," said Arin. "Sometimes I just speak without thinking."

"What time is it?" Jack stretched, yawning. ''Cause, like, my body clock is still blinking twelve."

Arin let out a snicker.

"I thought you'd be too young to remember that," he told Jack.

"'scuse me? Too young to remember VCRs?!"

Now Jack was looking mock outraged.

"Was that VCRs? I thought that was just digital clocks in general."

"You know, I'm not sure," said Jack. "But I remember it 'cause of the VCR."

"Right," said Arin, as they stopped at a light. "Your VCR get disconnected a lot when you were a kid?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "I used to like to climb stuff, and I ended up pulling it out in a bunch of different ways."

"Huh," said Arin. "You must have been a hellion when you were a kid."

"I'm still a hellion," Jack said, and he was grinning a bit now, despite his sleepy expression. "What were you like as a kid?"

"I was a jerk," said Arin, resisting the urge to wince, just a bit. 

He had been... very much a jerk.

He'd seen the light, eventually, but, well... those things take time.

"Well, I'm glad you're not a jerk anymore," said Jack, and he reached over, patting Arin on the leg.

"Me too," said Arin. "It's not really that... nice, being a jerk."

"I would think not," said Jack.

"I can't imagine you ever being a jerk," said Arin, and it was true.

Jack was just so... nice.

"I can be," said Jack, "but, you know, it isn't my... default state."

"Fair," said Arin. 

"I'm super nervous about the tour, though," said Jack.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Jack, shifting in his seat. "I've done a few live shows, but, I'm gonna be, like, legitimately just traveling across the US."

"It's gonna be pretty brutal," Arin admitted. 

"At least I can still get stuff done while I'm stuck," said Jack. "I'm sorry again for all of this."

"You don't have to be sorry," Arin reassured him.

"And Suzy isn't too put out?" 

"No, Suzy should be good," said Arin.

... hopefully. 

"Okay, good," said Jack, and then he was leaning back into his seat, his eyes sliding shut.

He was still snoring when they pulled into Arin's driveway.

* * *

Jack was woken up.

He stumbled into their guest room, passed out, and then it was just Suzy and Arin, sitting on the couch together.

Suzy was cuddled up to Arin, her head on his chest, her eyes half closed.

"Thanks for being so cool with this," Arin said into the top of her head.

"I mean, it's not like I want to put him out," said Suzy. "Or pay for him to be in a hotel room."

"Yeah, that's fair," said Arin.

"... I had a date with Dan," Suzy said.

"Shit," Arin said. "I forgot about that."

"I can postpone it," Suzy said quickly.

"No, no, you don't have to," said Arin. "I'm sure I can keep Jack entertained."

"Well... okay," said Suzy, and then she snickered, her laughter ticklish against his skin. 

"What's so funny?"

"You're just so...." 

"So?"

"You're so nice," said Suzy. "Sometimes it's almost unsettling, because I know you weren't always nice, and the degree to which you've decided to just... be a good person is just... it's pretty awesome."

Arin cuddled her closer to him, his chin on top of her head, his big hand stroking her back. 

"I'm gonna miss you when you're off with him," Suzy said. 

"I know," Arin said, and he yawned, stretching. "We should eat dinner at some point."

"We should also wake up Jack," said Suzy, and she pressed her cheek into Arin's, her skin soft and smelling faintly of lotion. "It's so weird seeing him with the dark hair again."

"I know, right?"

"I miss the green," Suzy said. 

"I dunno," Arin said. "I think he looks really cute with the brown."

"You think he looks cute, huh?"

There was a pause.

They'd had a few fights about the idea of Arin dating other people.

They'd worked through it, more or less, but it still felt like a bit of a minefield.

"Yeah," Arin said, trying to keep his tone neutral, casual.

"I do too," Suzy admitted, right in his ear. 

... huh.

That was unexpected.

"We should totally sneak in there and ogle him," said Suzy.

"Suze," Arin said, scandalized.

"I'm kidding," she said quickly.

"What's gotten into you lately?"

"I've been kinda... I dunno. Restless."

She sighed.

"Restless?"

His heart was sinking.

Oh god, she was getting bored of him, she was getting bored of whatever it was that they shared with Dan, she was going to want to do something that he wasn't okay with and they'd -

"Arin, relax," Suzy said, and she put her hand on his forehead, as if to smooth away the creases. "I think I may take up a new hobby. That's it."

"A new hobby?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "I've been feeling kinda... bored with all the makeup stuff lately. I was thinking I might try to double down on the cooking."

"... oh," said Arin, his head practically spinning from the emotional yoyo he had just gone through. 

"Maybe learn to make something weird," Suzy added, staring thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Like that weird... cream puff tower thing, with the sugar veil? It's got some super French name."

"Right," said Arin.

"But, uh... I've also been... you know, since you and Dan have gotten closer, and have been doing more romantic stuff together...." 

She cleared her throat.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were interested in any other guys. Like that."

"I... I don't know," Arin said. "I mean, I obviously want to be fucked stupid by Jason Mamoa, but we all do. And, uh...."

"But if, like, if _Jack_ offered you a relationship or a one night stand or something, would you go with it?"

"I don't know," said Arin. 

"I think I'd be more okay with it than I thought I was," Suzy said, her tone thoughtful. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take it into account," Arin said, and then he burst out laughing, because he was aware of how serious he sounded.

"What's so funny?"

Suzy and Arin sprang apart, like a pair of guilty teenagers, and then they made eye contact and started laughing harder, as Jack came to sit near them, flopping onto the chair by the couch.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Like... six hours," said Arin. 

"Jesus," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Arin. "We got a ton of shit done, though. I was at the Grump Space, Suzy was doing her own thing here...."

"Thank you again for putting me up," Jack said, and he stretched, yawned, rubbed his eyes. "I'm gonna make it up to ya."

"Don't worry about it," Suzy said, and she smiled at him, one of her dazzling smiles, the kind that could light up a room. 

And Jack just... blushed, looked to the side.

Hmm.

"So what kind of food do you want?"

"Hm?" 

Jack had zoned out - he came back to himself with a blink, rubbing his eyes.

"Food. What kind of food do you want?"

"Oh, right," Jack said, and then he laughed, clearly self conscious. "I dunno. Food?"

"What can you not get a lot of where you're from?"

"... I heard the Mexican food here is really good," Jack said, and he looked almost... shy.

Wow.

He was cute.

Oh god, he was cute.

And what the hell was going on with Arin? 

He wasn't usually one to notice random dudes being cute.

Apart from Dan, but Dan wasn't just some random dude, he was _Dan_ , and who wouldn't want to fuck Dan as soon as they lay eyes on him?

... in Arin's totally unbiased opinion.

"Dude," said Jack, and he looked amused. "Now who's spacing out?"

"Shit, sorry," said Arin, and he stood up, stretching. "So. Mexican?"

"Sounds good!"

* * * 

In bed, with Suzy snoring quietly next to him, Arin texted Dan. 

_Jack's staying here_

_Septiceye, not the intern, right?_

_Right_

_What's he like?_

Arin stared up at the ceiling, thinking. 

_Would you judge me if I said that I think he's really cute?_

_Nah. He's cute_

_You think so?_

_Totally_

Huh.

_Would you ever wanna, like, do stuff with him?_

_What kinda stuff?_

_I dunno, he'd look good sucking cock_

Arin muffled a groan.

_Dan, I am going to have to look at him in the morning over scrambled eggs, I cannot be thinking of that_

_Why not?_

_Because... you know what I mean_

_I thought I was the only dude who gave you boners_

_You mentioned Jason Mamoa_

_I thought I was the only real dude who gave you boners_

_Jason Mamoa is a real dude_

_You know what I mean_

_I dunno. I don't want to make it weird with you. Or with Jack_

_Well, it won't be weird with me, at least. But I get what you mean_

_I should sleep_

_Have some good dreams, and I'll talk to ya in the morning_

_You too!_

* * *

Jack was chipper in the morning.

Full on chipper.

Arin liked him enough that he would almost forgive him for it. 

Almost.

He even made pancakes.

How the hell did he manage to make pancakes, while jetlagged?

"So I figure I can film some videos on my laptop," Jack said, "or possibly I'll do some vlogs."

"You wanna come to the Grump Space?"

"The Grump Space?"

"Oh yeah, sure," said Arin. "You can do a few video with us - we didn't have anything particularly exciting that was planned for the day." 

"You sure?"

Jack was looking over at Arin with a beautiful, open expression, and Arin wanted to hold him. 

Oh, he was so beautiful. 

Goddamn it.

“Well, thank you,” said Jack. “I appreciate it!”

“Of course,” said Arin.

Suzy cleared her throat, then then took a sip of her coffee.

Arin shot her a concerned look, and she raised an eyebrow.

He was missing something.

Probably.

Maybe? 

He'd have to talk to Suzy about this later.

But for now... he had all of this delicious food in front of him, so why not enjoy it?

He took a bite, and he sighed, letting Jack's talk wash over him.

* * *

Jack fit in at the Grump space.

Of course he did. 

Arin was beginning to think that there were few places Jack couldn't fit in. 

It would have annoyed him, if he didn't get along so well with him. 

And now Jack was sitting between Arin and Dan, and Arin was acutely aware of just how close they were. 

He wanted to touch Jack. 

That was weird. 

He wasn't used to this visceral... wanting, singing through his bones. 

Being polyamorous was doing things to him. 

He would have to have a whole complicated talk with Suzy about it. 

Although they'd already had something like a complicated conversation about it. 

Sort of. 

Dan, at least, was acting normal. 

They were all acting normal, and they were in top form, and even Arin had to admit that he was doing a good job today. 

He just had to remember not to flirt. 

It was hard not to flirt, especially when Dan was here too. 

He didn't even realize how much he flirted, until Suzy had pointed it out to him. 

Arin almost missed the good old days, when things were simple and he just kind of... pined in the background. 

* * *

Arin ate his lunch with Jack. 

He took Jack out for Mexican, specifically - the guy couldn't get enough. 

"Can I be, like, super awkward?"

Jack was looking shy for some reason. Who even knew that Jack had it in him to be shy?

"What's up?"

"... you and Suzy are, like, the most well matched couple ever," said Jack. "Like, up there with my parents."

"Oh," said Arin, and he flushed. 

"Like... you guys are just so good together, and you're clearly nuts about each other, and I just... I wish that I could have something like that. I hope I will."

"I'm sure you will," said Arin, awkward. 

This shit was always awkward. 

It wasn't the first time he had this conversation. 

Some people seemed to think there was some witchcraft behind being in a successful relationship, versus just being adults and talking about shit. 

He sighed, and Jack shot him a worried look.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," said Arin. 

"You must get a lot of people asking you that question," said Jack, proving himself to be more canny than he came off. 

"... yeah," said Arin, and he grinned, sheepish. "Sorry. Was I that obvious?"

"Li'l bit," Jack said, and he grinned back. "It's okay. I've gotten the same stupid question a few times too."

"Yeah?"

"Oh _god_ yeah," said Jack. "Mainly about being a YouTube personality."

"I mean, we all get those," said Arin. 

"Yeah, and they're all equally frustrating," said Jack. 

"But hey, if being asked annoying questions is the price to pay for the level of fame we've got...."

"Yeah," said Jack. "Fame is a fickle mistress."

"Yeah, but at least she puts out," said Arin, shocking both of them. 

He made eye contact with Jack, and then he was laughing and laughing, laughing so hard he had to put down his burrito, or risk dropping it. 

"I don't think I've ever heard you say anything like that before," said Jack, when he could breathe again. 

"I got in tune with my obnoxious inner frat boy," said Arin. 

"I guess you gotta let him out sometimes," said Jack. 

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "Otherwise he starts peeing in corners."

"... ew," said Jack, and then he was laughing again. 

His whole face scrunched up when he laughed, and his eyes got brighter. 

God, he was cute. 

Arin wanted to kiss him, right then and there. 

... oh god. 

Fuck. 

He had a crush, and he didn't know what to do with it. 

The last time he had a crush on someone, it had been Dan, and now look where he was. 

Did he have it in him to go down that path again? 

Let alone with Jack. 

But for now, he was going to enjoy Jack's company, and try not to overthink everything.

* * *

Things got awkward when they hit the office. 

Because Dan and Suzy were on the main sofa, and they were kissing. 

It was soul kissing too - the kind of kissing that you see in movies, when the two characters have just survived some horrible earth shattering something or other. 

And Jack saw it first - his face turned dark red, and he mumbled something, then slammed the door behind himself. 

"Fuck," Jack said thickly, and he turned to look at Arin, his expression panicked. "I'm so sorry, I -"

"Dude," said Arin, and he was laughing now, right in the front hallway. "Calm down."

"But that was your wife! And your best friend! And -"

"I know about it already," said Arin. "They're not sneaking around behind my back or anything."

Then the door opened, and Dan poked his head around the door. 

His hair was ruffled, and his lips were swollen from all the kissing.

"Sorry about that," said Dan. "It's, uh, it's safe to come in now."

"Thanks," said Arin, and the three of them walked in. 

Suzy was sitting at her desk, and she was flushing, from her cheeks to her collarbone.

She had a hickey on her collarbone. 

"Use my office next time," Arin said as he headed towards it. 

"Right," said Suzy. 

Arin grinned, glancing back at Jack, who was keeping his eyes on his feet. 

At least this was entertaining. 

* * *

Things were more or less normal, as they continued their episodes, until Jack and Arin were getting into the car, and Jack seemed to finally find his words.

"So you and Suzy are in an open relationship?"

"Yep," said Arin. 

"Is that one reason why your relationship is so sturdy?"

"Possibly," Arin said. 

"So, like, in order to have a good relationship, I should have an open relationship?"

"I don't think that's entirely necessary," said Arin. "It's what works for _us_ , though."

"... do you have anyone else?" 

Then Jack seemed to have realized how awkward that was, and he cleared his throat.

"That was out of line, sorry."

"No, it's fine," said Arin, "since we're being so open about stuff."

"Right," said Jack. 

"So, uh, yeah. I have... I'm seeing someone else. Someone who isn't Suzy."

... should he tell Jack that he was dating Dan?

Fuck it. 

"Do I know them?"

"It's Dan," said Arin, and he turned the car on. 

Jack stared; he was practically bug eyed. 

"Dan," he said. 

"Yeah," said Arin, and he laughed, self conscious, leaning back in his seat and adjusting the various mirrors.

"Like, Dan Avidan?"

"Yep," said Arin.

"So you and Suzy and Dan are all kind of a... throuple?"

"A triad," said Arin. "And... I guess."

"So you're not so much in an open relationship as you're just kinda... in a close relationship with two other people," said Jack slowly. "Unless you can go out to find other people?"

"I can find other people, if I wanted to," said Arin, although it wasn't entirely true. "But I haven't really wanted to, since... you know, life is busy."

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Huh." 

He leaned back, his hands behind his head, and then he grinned. 

"You're a lot more crazy than I thought you were," he told Arin.

"I'm not that crazy," Arin said, holding his hands out defensively.

"Still," said Jack. "Good on you man."

"Glad I've got your approval," Arin said, keeping his tone mild.

"Shit, sorry," said Jack, and he covered his face with both hands. "God, I've cocked it all up."

"You haven't cocked anything up, calm down," said Arin. "It's fine. I promise."

"Thanks," said Jack. "I've never met a polyamorous person before. I didn't really think it was a thing that people like us did."

"People like us?"

"You know. Internet people. Vaguely famous people. People who live in the public eye."

"I'm not that in the public eye," Arin said, "although I've worked to make sure that was the case."

"Fair," said Jack, and he stretched, his back cracking. 

"Right," said Arin, "Suzy and Dan are gonna be out tonight, so we've got the place to ourselves, if you wanna do any kind of especially weird debauchery."

"Debauchery," Jack said, deadpan. 

"I dunno, you're young," said Arin. "Maybe you've got some kind of crazy debauchery you wanna get involved in."

"I'm, like, four years younger than you. It's not like we've got an insurmountable age gap or something."

"Are you hitting on me, Arin?" 

Jack had a hand over his chest, his eyes wide.

Very wide, and very blue.

Holy shit, he was so pretty.

"No, no, sorry," Arin said quickly. "No, I didn't mean to -"

"Calm down," said Jack, and he was laughing now. "I know you'd never try anything with me."

"That's good," said Arin. "Since we're gonna be sleeping in the same hotel room for a week." 

"Oh yeah," said Jack. "Yeah, I'm all nervous about that."

"Yeah?"

"I haven't really had much time with someone else like that since college," said Jack. "I don't have anything against it," he added quickly, "but it still takes some getting used to."

"Right," said Arin. "So you wanna do anything tonight?"

"I could do a bunch of stuff," said Jack. "What kinda stuff do you have in mind?"

"I'm honestly feeling kinda brain fried," said Arin. "Would you be okay if we didn't do anything too crazy?" 

"You mean I can't tie you to the bed and then eat cake and ice cream off of your belly?"

Arin made a surprised noise, and he was blushing.

He was also getting a boner, at the thought of Jack sitting on his thighs, at the sight of Jack's beautiful face over his.

... oh god, he was going to have to tell Dan and Suzy.

Fuck.

"Sorry," said Jack. "That was awkward."

"Yeah, that was awkward," said Arin. "But it's okay. You wanna order some food, watch a movie?"

"Sounds good," said Jack. "What kinda movie are you thinking?"

"You're the guest," said Arin. "Guest's choice."

Jack grinned, and then he yawned.

"Jesus, I'm tired. I didn't realize just how much work this whole Grump thing can do to ya!"

"I know, right?"

Arin yawned back, when they hit the house.

"I take my hat off to you guys," said Jack. 

"Thanks," said Arin.

"Any time," said Jack.

* * *

They had a quiet night in.

They had a quiet day, too, as Arin packed his stuff up.

He had an awkward conversation with Suzy and with Dan, when Jack was off doing stuff with Mark.

The three of them sat around the table, drinking tea or coffee.

"So, um," said Dan, "I've kinda... he looks at all of us. It's something."

"What kind of looking?"

"I'm not sure," said Dan. "I might be kinda dumb about that."

"I mean, he looks at Suzy like that," said Arin, "but I mean... it's Suzy."

"Oh you guys," said Suzy, and she blushed.

"What if... what if he was interested."

"What, in all of us?"

Dan looked surprised.

"Maybe," said Suzy, " or just two of us, or even just one of us. Would that be... would that be okay?"

"I'm not sure," said Dan. "I think I'd be okay with it, since I know you guys are all about me, and I'm all about you, and if there's something else... well, I don't know."

Arin sighed, and he tried to imagine Dan kissing Jack.

... um.

Was he okay with that?

What about Jack kissing Suzy?

Could he be okay with that?

What if Jack was only interested in Arin? 

"You're in your head, Arin," said Suzy. 

"Sorry," said Arin, and he took each of their hands and squeezed them. "I hope you don't think I'm too crazy or whatever."

"Just, like, if you fuck him on the road, maybe give us a heads up?"

Dan looked nervous. 

Dan never looked nervous about relationship stuff, what the heck? 

"Do you not want me to? I mean, we're assuming that he'd be interested in the first place," said Arin. 

"I think he's interested," supplied Suzy. 

"You think everyone is interested," Arin shot back.

"Well, I think he might be," said Dan. "And if something happens... it can happen. It won't be betrayal or whatever. But maybe try to keep us in the loop?"

"Right," said Arin. "Of course." 

“... if he’s into Arin, I think he may be fair game for the rest of us,” said Dan, in a tone that he probably was trying to make sound glib. 

He sounded nervous more than anything else.

"We should make it clear that it's not a requirement," Suzy said firmly. 

Then she smiled a bit. 

"It would be nice, though," she added.

"It really would," Arin said. 

"So... are you gonna pursue him?" 

Dan was looking at Arin with an expression full of so much anxiety that it was a wonder that he wasn't having a panic attack right then and there.

"If it's okay with you guys," said Arin. "And he's okay with being pursued, obviously. We are assuming he'd be into me. We don't really know if he likes guys, or if I'm the kinda guy that he'd go for."

"Okay," said Dan.

"You guys will always come first," Arin said quickly. "In my heart, I mean."

"I know," said Suzy. "We are married, after all."

She was smiling a bit.

"Well, I appreciate the reassurance," said Dan. "Since we're not married."

"We might as well be," Arin joked, and Dan's expression got even more panicky. "... sorry."

"Nah, it's fine," said Dan, and he smiled crookedly. "I'm just... really bad at this, it seems to be."

"It's okay," said Suzy, and she patted Dan on the hand. "We're gonna do this together."

"We're gonna seduce the short, shouty Irish dude all together?"

Suzy starting giggling, and then Arin was laughing as well, and Dan joined in, until the three of them were cackling around the kitchen table.

And then the doorbell rang, which set them off, laughing harder. 

Arin ended up being the one to answer the door, and he was greeted with a puzzled looking Jack.

"... hi?"

"Hi," said Arin, and he stood to the side, letting Jack in. "Sorry. You, uh, caught us at a weird time."

"Oh, shit, did I interrupt you in a polyamory thing?" 

Jack's face took on a slightly nervous edge.

"What? No, no, don't worry about it," said Arin, and he indicated the table, where Suzy and Dan were still sitting with steaming mugs in front of them. "Have a seat. Get comfortable."

"If I'm not interrupting anything," Jack said cautiously, but he sat down next to Suzy, by the empty spot where Arin had been sitting.

"You're not interrupting," Suzy said, and she leaned back in her chair, her hands behind her head as she stretched.

Arin tried not to stare; that was the ultimate power move on her end, since it drew attention to the soft swell of her breasts and the grace of her neck.

"Yeah, we're not doing anything special," said Dan, although he seemed pretty captivated by Suzy, because of course he was.

She was very beautiful.

"I'm sorry you walked in on me and Dan," Suzy added, and she did indeed look sheepish. "We, uh... we knew that everyone else was out, and we weren't keeping track of the time."

"Oh. Um." Jack was blushing. "No, uh, it's fine. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"Can't blame you," said Dan. "I know what it looks like."

"Well, thanks for explaining it to me," said Jack.

"What'd you do with Mark?"

Arin put a mug of tea in front of Jack.

He took it, took a sip, and made a face.

"You Americans can't make proper tea," he grumbled.

Arin snorted.

"Don't ever say that around Holly," he told Jack. 

"You think she'd be offended?"

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "Holly prides herself on her tea making skills."

"They're pretty impressive," said Suzy. 

"I'll have to ask her to make me a cuppa come time," said Jack. "If she doesn't see it as an imposition or anything like that."

"She might use you as a guinea pig for her weirder blends," Dan warned. 

"You're just sore that she didn't tell you that you were drinking dandelion," teased Suzy. 

"Dandelion? What did that taste like?"

"... green."

* * *

They just... sat there and talked. 

Conversation wandered like a friendly cat, going this way and that, and everyone was comfortable.

At one point, Arin got up to get himself a refill of something or other, and he kissed the top of Suzy and Dan's heads without thinking about it. 

He caught Jack looking at him with interest, but he bit back the urge to say anything. 

Fuck it. 

He wouldn't have apologized for kissing just Suzy, and Jack knew that the three of them were involved. So why not?

It wasn't until it was almost one in the morning that Arin caught sight of the clock and made a surprised noise.

"Shit, we've got to be up in like five hours," he told Jack. 

"I feel like that's my cue to leave," said Dan, and he made a face as he sat up straight, his back making loud crackling noises. "God I'm stiff."

"I'm sorry," said Jack. "I guess the time got away from me."

"It's fine," said Suzy. "It's on all of us."

"I'll be going," said Dan, and there was an awkward moment when he paused, clearly about to kiss Arin, before he shrugged and kissed Arin, then Suzy. 

"Do I get a kiss?"

Jack was smirking. 

Dan raised an eyebrow, but he looked amused. 

"I dunno. Do you want one?"

"Uh...."

Arin snickered, and Dan waved over his shoulder and walked out. 

"Wow," said Jack, and he looked a little shell shocked. 

"I know, right?" 

Suzy was looking after Dan with a slightly wistful expression. 

"Yeah," Jack said, and then his brain seemed to have caught up with his mouth, because he was blushing. 

"We're gonna head to bed," said Arin, and he yawned. 

"Yeah," Jack agreed, and he yawned back. "So see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early," Arin said. 

* * *

"He's so cute," Suzy said, as they got ready for bed. 

"You think?"

Arin tried not to sound jealous.

Was he jealous?

He wasn't entirely sure - it could be hard to parse his own feelings sometimes. 

"Oh yeah," said Suzy. "I'm glad you've got first dibs, though."

"Dibs?" Arin spat the toothpaste slurry into the sink, then turned around to look at her. "He's a person, not an... I dunno, a cookie."

"Still," said Suzy. "It's... easier, knowing that you're gonna be the first one to make a move."

"Why do you think I'm gonna be the first one to make a move?"

"Because you're gonna be alone with him for a week on tour," said Suzy, climbing into bed.

"That doesn't mean I'll try anything funny," Arin said, and he climbed into bed too, reaching out for her.

She sighed, snuggling into him.

"You've got my permission to," she said into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe I've got my hands full with you and Dan," he said, turning the light off, then curling up around her, his chin on top of her head.

She clung to his shirt, and her breath was warm and misty against his chest, even through the cotton.

"Well, no matter what, I've got your back," Suzy said, her voice sleepy. "And I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too," Arin said. "But it's a week. I'll be back soon."

"Have fun while you're traveling all over the country," said Suzy, "and bring me back stuff."

"I will," Arin promised.

"Okay," said Suzy, and she sighed, her whole body relaxing.

* * * 

Arin woke up way too fucking early.

He'd packed the day before, thank god, and he shuffled his way towards the door.

Jack was sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in front of him.

He looked too awake for this time of day.

"You excited?"

Arin yawned and gave a thumbs up, which got Jack laughing.

"Shh," Arin said, indicating over his shoulder where Suzy was sleeping, safely tucked away upstairs.

"She's not gonna see us off?"

"I usually try to let her sleep in," Arin said, grabbing a bowl and a box of cereal.

"It never works," Suzy said from the doorway, and they both jumped, looking over at her.

She smiled, her face soft and open without any makeup on.

"Hi, Scuze," said Arin, and he leaned over, kissing her.

She still had morning breath, and her face was puffy from sleeping.

"Hi," said Jack, and he gave an awkward little wave.

She leaned over him, and... oh wow, her robe was falling a bit open, and her breasts were pressing against Jack's arm, and she was pressing a sweet kiss to his temple. 

He was blushing very hard.

It was honestly pretty cute. 

Also kinda hot, because now Arin was thinking about Suzy sitting in Jack's lap, thinking about Suzy riding Jack that way she did when she really, really wanted to get there, like she was a jockey and whoever she was riding was some poor race horse.

... oh god.

He had a boner now.

Goddamn it.

Okay.

Arin cleared his throat, and Jack, who had been looking down the front of Suzy's robe with an almost hypnotized expression, cleared his throat as well, staring into his coffee.

"What time is your flight?"

"In two hours," said Arin. "So we'll be heading off in, like, ten minutes."

"Gotcha," said Suzy, and she stroked his hair off of his face, then kissed him again.

She sighed, leaning against him, and he let himself be gathered up in the scent of her, the warmth of her.

He let himself inhabit the same space that his wife was inhabiting, down to his very bones.

* * *

"I'd never leave home, if I had someone like her waiting for me," said Jack, his voice a bit nervous, as the two of them walked through the airport.

"Like Suzy? Yeah, she's pretty excellent."

"She's... she's amazing," Jack said, and his face looked slightly worshipful.

A lot of people got like that, when it came to Suzy.

"I mean," Arin said, "if you're interested in her, I don't think she'd be offended if you asked her to coffee some time, or something like that."

Jack looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What, you mean, like... a date?"

"Sure," said Arin, although his heart was beating very fast. "If you wanted to, I mean."

"... you're kidding me," Jack said, and then he saw Arin's face, and his own face went even more serious. "You're not."

"I'm not," Arin agreed.

"So you'd be okay with me dating your wife?"

"Or my boyfriend, if you wanted to date him," said Arin, more to feel out Jack's reactions than out of any particular need to bring Dan up.

He still wasn't sure if Jack was interested in guys or not.

"I don't know if Dan would be interested in me," said Jack, and he gave another hollow laugh, as they stopped in front of a cafe. "You wanna get a muffin or something?"

"Sure," said Arin. 

The conversation seemed to have been dropped.

Oh well.

Maybe Jack was mulling over it.

Hell, even if nothing romantic or sexual came out of all of this, Arin was going to get to spend a whole week with his buddy.

There were definitely worse fates out there.

* * * 

Jack fell asleep on the plane, and he ended up snuggling up to Arin.

He probably didn't do it on purpose - Jack wasn't exactly physically standoffish, but he gave off an aura of knowing exactly where the demarcation of his body and other people's bodies were. 

But now he was cuddling right up to Arin, his head on Arin's shoulder, and he was mumbling something in his sleep.

It was adorable, because of course it was.

Arin wasn't too bothered - he fiddled with his tablet, reading a book, then watching a few pre-loaded videos.

He ended up falling asleep as well, and didn't wake up until they were landing.

Jack stayed cuddled up for a few more minutes, then jerked awake, nearly getting Arin in the chin with the back of his head.

"Ow," said Jack, and he rubbed his eyes, then stretched.

His shirt rode up, and Arin wanted to put his hand on Jack's bare stomach.

He didn't, but he wanted to.

... fuck, Arin was developing an actual, honest to fuck crush.

He didn't need this kind of complication.

Life was weird and complicated enough already.

He sighed and then he grinned at Jack.

"You've got, like, a pillow crease. Only it isn't a pillow crease, 'cause it's from my shoulder."

"Did I fall asleep on you?"

"Yep."

"Shit," said Jack, and he looked sheepish. "Did I drool on you?"

"I don't think so," said Arin. 

"Okay, good," said Jack, and he laughed again. "I kinda drool in my sleep."

"Well, I seem to be pretty drool free," said Arin, making a big show of checking his shirt.

Another big grin from Jack, and wow, he had a lovely smile.

Arin's heart fluttered like something out of a romance novel.

Oh _god_.

* * *

The trip to the hotel wasn't too bad - they were in New York City, and you can't get much more dazzling than New York City, when New York City feels like being fancy.

Jack seemed to be summarily impressed.

They ate street meat hot dogs (which had too much pepper in them, goddamn it), and Arin lamented that Dan wasn't there with them, and that a few of the things that he remembered had closed down or been changed.

But every now and then, Jack would laugh, and Arin would glance over at him, see the mid afternoon sun gild his face, and Arin's breath would catch in his throat.

... when they were done with this stupid tour, he was going to check up on Jack. 

Their media handler was a nice enough guy - he seemed a little lost when Jack and Arin started rapid firing jokes back and forth at each other.

They ended up crashing at the hotel two hours before they were due to go on stage, and Jack shot a glance at his bed, looking sheepish. 

"I think I need a nap," he said.

"What, you need a nap?"

"Yeah," said Jack, and he laughed again. "I know, it's funny, right?"

"I guess even you have to recharge your batteries sometimes," said Arin. 

"I'll be my usual energizer bunny self when I've had my nap," Jack promised.

"I believe you," Arin assured him.

* * *

Jack snored, and he cuddled his pillow in a way that was almost aggressive, his whole body curled up around the sack of feathers.

He was fucking adorable.

Arin wanted to wrap around him like a friendly snake, except that would be taken the wrong way, and there were ways that they could go about this, but on tour wasn't one of them.

Jack made a sleepy murmuring sound, and Arin sighed, then opened up his sketchbook.

Okay.

Worst case scenario, he could have a good jerk off in the bathroom.

... could you jerk off to fantasies of holding someone?

Arin probably could, if he tried, but it felt like it was somehow against the spirit of the thing.

Arin bit back a groan, and he went back to sketching Jack asleep. 

* * *

The show was a blast, because of course it was. 

Jack had his usual frenetic energy, his fans loved him, everyone was excited for the two of them to be there together.

They played off of each other like they'd been doing this forever, and maybe some part of them had, the way all comedians have some kind of shared kinship.

When they got offstage, after everyone had cheered them and they'd made enough bad jokes, Arin and Jack were hip to hip, and Arin stared into Jack's sparkling blue eyes.

He wanted to hug Jack so badly.

He wanted to kiss Jack so badly that he could already feel the pressure of it against his lips, and no, that couldn't be right, that was too weird.

Oh god.

He pulled away from Jack, and he smiled.

"How about food?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Jack agreed, and he was laughing. "What kinda food?"

"I figure we'll figure it out when we see something," said Arin.

"You just said "figure" twice," Jack pointed out.

Arin snorted, and he poked Jack in the side.

Jack made an indignant noise, and he poked Arin back.

Which led to another poke.

"Why must violence beget violence?"

Jack put a mock wail into his voice.

Arin burst out laughing, for some unknown reason.

Well, no, there was a known reason.

He had a crush on Jack.

He had a crush on Jack, and Jack was genuinely funny, and the mix of that made everything that Jack said funny.

* * *

They ended up eating at a small Japanese restaurant by the big library, the library with all of the lions.

They ate together, joking and clowning, and Arin's urge to tell Jack that he had a crush was getting stronger and stronger.

He could hold it at bay, for the most part, but still.

It hadn't been this bad when he had first started to pine after Dan, because it had at least been more gradual.

But here he was now.

But fuck it.

* * *

"You get a text from Suzy?"

Arin, still sitting on his bed cross legged, looked up from his phone.

Jack was pink from the shower, his hair tousled, and he had a towel over his shoulder, wearing just a pair of pajama pants, which clung to his hips like something out of a romance novel.

He was one of the hairiest people that Arin had ever seen.

What would it be like, to run his hand along Jack's belly? What would all that hair feel like against his palm?

"From both of them, actually," said Arin. "Suzy and Dan, I mean."

"Oh," said Jack, and he cleared his throat, then flopped onto his bed. 

He was going to go to sleep with wet hair, the weirdo.

"Sorry," Arin said, not sure what he was apologizing for. "Does it make you uncomfortable when I talk about the polyamory stuff?"

"Oh, fuck no," Jack said quickly. "I mean, it's a little outside of my usual wheelhouse, but... well, it's just a thing, you know? I wouldn't be weirded out if you were just gay and you had a boyfriend. I think... hm."

"Hm?"

Arin lay back, his hands behind his head.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you always came off as the most monogamous guy I've ever met. Like, very nice, but if someone had told me that you could be interested in someone who wasn't Suzy, I'd be shocked."

Arin nodded slowly. 

He'd heard people say stuff like that before.

"And I've, uh... fuck it, since we're being open, might as well be open, right?" 

Jack gave a nervous laugh.

"What's up?"

Arin tried to sound calm, supportive.

"I've been coming to terms with being... you know, not straight. I'm not gay either," he added quickly, as if Arin would care, "but I'm not... one hundred percent straight, like I thought I was for a while."

"Realizing that kinda stuff about yourself can be a bit scary," Arin said, making an agreeable noise, trying to sound encouraging.

Fuck, was he flirting with the guy, or playing guidance counselor?

"Ah well," Jack said, and he sounded cheerfully resigned. "Better I get this shit dealt with when I in my twenties than when I'm in my forties, huh?"

"What's wrong with being in your forties?"

"Oh, nothing," said Jack. "Just... it's easier when I'm less set in my ways."

"I can't imagine you being super set in your ways," said Arin. "You seem pretty chill and go with the flow."

"A lot of practice," said Jack, "I can assure you that."

"Yeah?"

"I'm the youngest in my family," Jack said, and he yawned, stretching like a cat and rolling over in bed.

"Oh," said Arin. 

They talked aimlessly for another twenty minutes or so, until Arin was out.

His last memory of the evening was of Jack thanking him for coming along, and then... sleep.

* * *

The next few nights were fairly innocuous. 

They did shows, they went to different cities, they rode in a lot of different planes.

It was only on the fourth night that things went a little weird. 

There was some kind of convention going on.

Arin couldn't figure out what it was - "CAP" something or other.

But there were people walking around with big TJ Maxx bags, and he and Jack were lucky that they got the room they did.

But there was only one bed.

There was only one bed, and there weren't any cots left over, and the sofa didn't pull out to be a bed, and was too narrow for either of them to sleep on comfortably.

"I can take the floor," Jack said. 

"Nah," said Arin. "We can share the bed."

"You sure?"

Jack glanced sidelong at Arin.

Arin glanced back.

So they'd been... kinda-sorta flirting.

Maybe?

It was hard to tell - Jack was such friendly guy that he kinda came off as flirting with... well, everyone, and Arin tried to be affectionate with his friends.

There had been some lingering glances, lingering hands, but... well, that could be anything, right?

They probably shouldn't share a bed.

And yet.

And yet, here was Arin in a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt getting into bed, as Jack brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

He used a weird toothpaste, that smelled strongly of anise.

He came out, and the only light was the illumination from the bedside lamp, leaving everything a goldish color.

"Hi," said Jack, and he wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of boxer shorts.

That was how Jack slept, and Arin knew that - he'd spent enough nights in the bed next to the guy.

He'd noticed that Jack also got boners pretty often in his sleep - he had a tendency to kick his covers off and sleep on his back, baring everything for the world to see.

But now Jack was sliding into bed beside Arin, and they were close enough that they could almost touch.

"At least it's an actual queen, and not a double," Jack murmured. "Although you lot have big beds. I don't know what you need all that space for."

"Space is good," Arin murmured, and he yawned. "You ready to go to sleep?"

"Just about, yeah," said Jack, and his voice was rough. "Do you wanna make a Wall of Jericho outta pillows or something?"

"Nah," said Arin. "We had to beg for the two extra pillows anyway."

"True," Jack said, and his voice was drowsy. "I wonder what this convention is anyway...."

"People seem to be having fun, regardless of what it is," said Arin, and he yawned. "That's the important part, right?"

"Right," said Jack, and he leaned over, turning off his light. "Night!"

"Night!"

* * *

They lay in the darkness. 

Arin had been texting with Suzy and Dan - the two of them were spending a lot of time together.

They missed him.

He missed them.

He missed a warm body in the darkness, whether it was a soft, curvy one or a long, bony one.

He'd be home soon, and there would be his people.

He could smell Jack's shampoo, faintly. 

Jack used his own special soap - he said the hotel soap dried his skin out, and he still smelled faintly citrusy.

He was close enough that if Arin reached his arm out just a bit, he'd be able to feel Jack's skin.

Jack, who was letting off enough heat that Arin could have heated a room.

No wonder Jack slept nearly naked.

Arin sighed, and willed himself to fall asleep.

This would be a lot less awkward if he was asleep.

* * *

And then it was... some time.

Arin didn't know, except there was a warm body cuddled up to his, and he lifted his arm up and pulled them closer, as they nuzzled into his neck.

He reached his hand up, stroking along a bare, bony back, and there was rough hair under the palm of his hand, so this was Dan, except when he reached the back of the head, there wasn't long, thick, curly hair.

It was thinner, and it was straight.

Arin woke up enough to catch what he was doing, and he pulled his hand away.

Oh, fuck.

No, he couldn't be the kind of guy who touched someone else in their sleep.

That was... that was bad, consent wise. 

Really bad.

But god, there was a moment.

But then he shook himself free of it, and he shook Jack.

"Mmm?" 

Jack made a sleepy noise, snuggling closer.

"Jack," Arin said, and his voice was rough. "Jack, you need to wake up."

"Mmm," Jack said, and his arm was wrapping around Arin now, squeezing him.

Jack was warm, and he still smelled like his citrus soap.

Arin wanted nothing so much as to wrap his own arms around Jack and squeeze him.

But no.

That would be wrong.

Okay.

Arin sighed, and he sat up, which seemed to be the thing that jolted Jack awake, because he was going stiff now, and clearly nervous.

"Hi," Arin said, keeping his voice quiet.

"Hi," said Jack, and he sounded nervous. "What happened?"

"You got a bit octopus in your sleep," said Arin.

"Octopus?"

"Yeah," said Arin, patting the arm wrapped around his chest. 

"Oh. Oh, shit," said Jack, and he pulled back. "Fuck, I’m so sorry."

"It's fine," Arin said, and he had to fight off the urge to start giggling.

God, Jack was adorable. 

"I'm, uh, I'm not used to sharing a bed," Jack mumbled, and he was clearly blushing. "And, uh, it's cold in here, so -"

"It's fine," Arin reassured him, reaching out in the darkness and patting Jack on the shoulder.

Jack took a deep breath, and then he was reaching his hand out, resting it on top of Arin's.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now," said Jack. 

... that was unexpected.

"What?"

"I want to kiss you. Like, really kiss you. Right now."

"You do?"

"Yeah," said Jack. "I've been thinking about it since I saw you kiss Dan."

"Huh," said Arin, because what else was he supposed to say, in this kinda situation?

It was almost like something out of a bad romance novel or something, the love (lust?) confession in the dark. 

"You can kiss me," Arin said, slowly. 

"Are you sure you're not just, like, taking pity on me?" Jack's voice was plaintive. "And what if... will Dan and Suzy be mad at me?"

"They won't be mad at you," Arin reassured him. "Or at me, for that matter."

"No?"

"We had a whole talk about it," Arin admitted. "The three of us, I mean."

"You did?" Jack sounded surprised.

"Yeah," said Arin. "Because, uh, because Suzy thinks you're cute, and she was saying that she'd be okay with you and me being together, and Dan thinks it'd be cool too, and he wouldn't mind... that is, neither of them would mind. Or if you were interested in them but not me, that's okay too."

"... I wasn't expecting this," Jack said, and Arin couldn't see his expression in the dimness, but he sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"Expecting what?"

"Some kind of... coordinated attack or something," said Jack.

"Don't call it an attack," Arin complained. "You're making it sound like there's a whole plan behind everything or something. Operation Seduce Jacksepticeye, or something like that."

"It wasn't anything like that," said Arin. "Just... planning. For a possible eventuality."

"You're such a weirdo," said Jack, and he sounded like he was pretty damn amused. "You guys all are."

"We do our best," said Arin, keeping his tone prim. 

And then Jack was pressing closer to Arin, his chest against Arin's arm, and his breath was hot and misty against Arin's neck.

"But you're saying you're okay with kissing?"

"I'm... I'm not against it," Arin said, and his hands were on Jack's hips now, because Jack was clamoring on top of him, and they were chest to chest, nose to nose. 

Jack's facial hair was ticklish against Arin's face, and Jack's lips were dry and chapped, but they were soft, and they were pressed against each other  
.  
Jack's chest was rising and falling with each breath, and Jack's tongue was in Arin's mouth, when had that happened?

Jack kissed with the same energy and intensity that he did everything in life, and he was pressing so close, his breath was so hot, his hands were in Arin's hair, and they were tangling in it, as his hips rolled, his cock hard in his boxers, right up against Arin's belly.

"God, fucking... holy fuck, oh god, Arin, please, I need you to fuck me, please, can you...."

"Slow down," said Arin, and he was chuckling against Jack's lips. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. We're right here."

"Arin, please," Jack all but _whined_ , and wow, but that made something in his gut twitch. 

Where had all this whining neediness come from? 

This didn't seem very much like Jack, but then again, Arin hadn't ever seen him in this kind of scenario, so maybe it was a special thing that just... came out when Jack was horny or something. 

Or maybe he'd been sitting on this for longer than Arin had expected.

Jack clung to Arin's shirt, and he kissed him again, harder this time, with more finesse.

His tongue was hot and wet, almost soft in Arin's mouth, and his fingers were tight in Arin's hair, as he trembled against him.

"Oh... fuck," Jack whispered against Arin's mouth. "I want you to fuck me. Right here, right now."

"We don't have any lube," Arin said. 

"Lube?"

"I'm not sticking anything in your butt without lube," said Arin.

"... right," Jack said, and he pulled back, resting his head on Arin's chest. "Fuck, sorry, I got carried away." 

"It's fine," said Arin, and he grinned. "I almost came in my pants the first time that I kissed Dan.”

"I mean," said Jack, "I'd nearly cum in my pants if I was being kissed by Dan, too.”

"He is really pretty," Arin said, and he sounded shy.

"Oh yeah," said Jack, and he laughed, clearly self conscious. "It feels weird to talk about him when I've got a boner pressing into your gut."

Arin shrugged.

"One of the joys of polyamory, I guess," he said.

"... I think I kinda like it," said Jack, and he sounded shy.

"Do you want me to blow you?"

... where had that come from?

Arin wasn't usually one to just... jump in like that, but apparently, now it was a thing he did.

And he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought of Jack writhing under him. 

The kid was so energetic and excitable at the chillest of times, let alone when he was horny....

It was enough to make Arin's cock twitch. 

"Do you want to?"

"I wouldn't offer it, if I didn't want to," said Arin, because... well, it was true.

"... sure," said Jack, and then he laughed again, a bony, wriggling mass on top of Arin. "Sure, fuck it. Please, I'd like you to blow me."

"Well," said Arin, and he grabbed Jack by the hips, then rolled the both of them over, so that he was on top of Jack, his own barrel chest pressing into Jack's chest. 

"Fuck," said Jack, and he sounded startled. "Shit, I've never... I've never been with someone who could just lift me up like that. Wow!"

"You know, Dan said something similar," Arin said, and then he was kissing along Jack's chest, as Jack wriggled under him, panting and groaning.

"Oh, fuck," Jack whined, and his hips rolled forward and up, grinding his leaking cock against Arin's chest.

Arin grinned, kissing down Jack's belly.

Jack was the hairiest person that Arin had ever done this kind of thing with, that was for sure.

He was also the most wiggly - every time Arin would plant a kiss someplace, Jack would squirm like he was being tickled.

Maybe he was, come to think of it.

"Are you ticklish?" 

Arin was on his belly between Jack's legs by now, and Jack's knees were draped over his shoulders.

"That depends," Jack said, and he sounded breathless.

"What does it depend on?"

"What me saying "yes" brings on?"

"What do you mean?"

"With a lot of people, if I say that I'm ticklish, they tickle me, and if I say I'm not ticklish they also tickle me to prove that I'm lying."

Arin nodded.

He'd been there.

"So I'd rather not answer."

"I mean," Arin said, "I wasn't actually planning on tickling you. But I'd like to, like, avoid getting kicked in the nose for kissing you in the wrong spot."

"... oh," said Jack, and he sounded sheepish. "I hadn't thought of that."

Arin was grinning as he mouthed at Jack's cock through the boxers and Jack was grabbing at his hair, making desperate little noises.

God, Jack was so cute.

"I'm only t-t-ticklish on my sides," Jack managed to get out. 

"Oh," said Arin. "Gotcha."

He resisted the urge to run his fingers along Jack's sides, as satisfying as that would be, because it would probably be a bad idea to do that when his own face was so close to Jack's knees.

Damn his self preservation instincts!

"So I really want you to suck my cock, like, right now," said Jack, in a conversational tone.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm just about to do that," Arin said, in an equally conversational tone. "Don't wanna leave your fellatio dreams unfulfilled."

Jack busted out laughing, and Arin shoved Jack's boxers down, so that Jack's cock was free.

He wrapped his hand around Jack's cock... and then he paused.

"Uh, Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you not circumcised?"

"Nope," said Jack, and he got up on his elbows, squinting at Arin in the dimness. "Is that gonna be a problem?"

"No, no," Arin said quickly. "It's not a problem. I just wasn't, uh... expecting it."

The only other cock Arin had ever really interacted with had been Dan's, which was cut. 

Obviously, since Dan was Jewish.

Um

"Do you... I mean, if you don't wanna blow me after all, that's okay," said Jack, although he sounded a little nervous, maybe a little hurt.

"No, no," Arin said quickly, and then he was opening his mouth and taking the head of Jack's cock into his mouth, sucking on it, because damned if he was going to be scared of a body part he wasn't used to doing things he wasn't used to.

It was... it was different.

It didn't taste different - it was still a dick, and a dick is a dick is a dick, regardless how intact it is.

But oh, Jack was groaning, his hands in Arin's hair, and... he was surprisingly polite about it.

He didn't try to guide Arin's head, he didn't thrust his hips up to force his cock deeper into Arin's mouth, he just... took it.

He lay there, moaning and panting, as Arin bobbed his head up and down, sucking him, kneading at Jack's hips with his own hands.

"Fuck, Ar, you're really good at that, fuck, okay, put your tongue under... _yes_ , holy shit!"

Jack gave a full body shudder, and now his hips were twitching, as he held on to Arin's head. 

"Mmm?"

Arin looked up Jack's body, barely catching sight of Jack in the dimness, but he could see Jack's wide blue eyes, catching a bit of the light from outside. 

"Don't fucking stop, please, do that thing again, that tongue... yes, that's it, oh, _fuck_!"

Jack went completely stiff, and then he was shoving Arin away, his cock shooting cum across his chest, almost all the way up to his nipples, his hips still jerking forward, his toes curling against Arin's sides.

"I usually have better stamina than that," Jack mumbled, when his dick had stopped twitching and he had stopped shaking.

Arin grinned. 

"I'll keep that in mind next time you fuck me," Arin said, keeping his tone light, teasing. "Or maybe I'll just put a cock ring on you so you can't cum."

"Oh _god_ ," Jack groaned, and he covered his face with both hands. "Fuck, dude, that's not fair."

"What's not fair? Teasing you?" Arin stroked his fingers delicately along Jack's sides - just delicate enough that it probably _almost_ tickled.

Jack whined in the back of his throat, shuddering, and then he went limp.

"You win," he croaked.

"I win?"

"You win."

"What do I win?"

"A blowjob?" 

The brightness of Jack's teeth caught the little bit of light from behind the curtains. 

"Only if you want me to give you another one," Arin said. 

"... what?" Jack looked confused.

"You want me to give you another blowjob, right?"

"No," said Jack. "I was offering to give _you_ a blowjob."

"... oh," said Arin. "Okay, yeah, that makes more sense."

"I do make sense occasionally," Jack said, shoving at Arin's shoulders gently. "Get comfy. I'm gonna blow your mind."

"I thought you were gonna blow my dick," Arin countered.

"Oh my _god_ ," Jack groaned, and he was still laughing as Arin sat up awkwardly, leaning back against the pillows. 

"Right," said Jack, and he cleared his throat. "Full disclosure, I've, uh, I've never done this."

"It's fine," said Arin. "You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"I want to," Jack assured him, and then he was lying on his own stomach, and he was... getting jizz on Arin's pajama pants.

Arin resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Oh well.

"Okay," Jack said. "I can do this."

"If you're sure you wanna," said Arin, reaching down to pet Jack's hair. 

It was slightly stiff under his fingers, the way Suzy's was, after she'd dyed it.

But Jack was kissing down Arin's stomach, and he was shoving Arin's pajama pants down, as Arin's cock sprang up.

"... wow," said Jack. "It's, uh, it's bigger than I thought it would be."

"Sorry," Arin said, and immediately kicked himself for it. 

Who apologized for having a big dick?

"Don't worry about it," Jack said, his tone breathless.

And then he took Arin's dick into his mouth.

* * *

There wasn't much... finesse to the blowjob, admittedly.

Jack held Arin's dick in his mouth, and he moved his head. 

Arin moaned and writhed nonetheless, because Jack put as much enthusiasm in his cock sucking as he did everything else in life, and all Arin could really do was hold on.

Jack did all the work, and Arin wasn't going to complain too hard - he lost himself in the sweetness of it, the heat and the wetness, until he was cumming, and Jack just... swallowed it.

Arin could hear Jack's throat working, and okay, holy fuck....

Arin pulled Jack up, and he kissed Jack, pressing the two of them together.

"... holy fuck," Jack said. "I just sucked dick for the first time."

"Yep," Arin said, his voice agreeable.

"Holy _fuck_ ," Jack said.

"You gonna be okay?"

Jack needed to not freak out, because Arin didn't want to deal with that.

"... will your partners be okay with this?"

Jack sounded nervous.

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "Are you okay with me telling them about it?"

"Oh yeah, totally," Jack said quickly. "Although, uh... we should go to sleep."

"Yeah," Arin said, glancing at the clock. "We have to be up in... five hours."

"Right," said Jack, and snuggled into Arin's side, his head on Arin's chest. "We can have like... big important talks then."

"Sounds like a plan," Arin murmured, his eyes sliding closed.

When they got back home... well, there was already an empty space at the kitchen table.

Jack would fit in great.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
